


A Night at the Tavern

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [38]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a friendly night of drinking Cullen finds his inhibitions lowered a little to Sarita's delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Tavern

They were both rather tipsy by the time they left the tavern in the wee hours. Each layer of professional decorum stripped away a little more with each drink one of their companions pressed upon them. One drink and they were sitting a little closer, occasionally their hands would brush and one or the other would blush slightly. Two drinks and the blushing stopped, Sarita occasionally resting her head on his shoulder and him playing idly with her hair. By the third drinks the Inquisitor was firmly seated on the Commanders lap. One of his hands was resting on her waist holding her in place as her body shook with laughter at Sera and Bull's outrageous stories. His other hand was holding his mug of ale, not wanting to risk drinking much more when he was so looking forward to ravishing her as soon as they were alone.

If he was slightly more sober he would be somewhat mortified by the way his cock twitched a little, enjoying the movements of her as she she shifted on him a little too much. When she was fairly certain no one was paying attention to them she rolled her hips teasingly causing a ragged moan to spill from him which he tried to disguise by feigning a cough. Bull looked amused, his keen observational skills immediately taking in the way Cullen was holding her just slightly closer than he had a moment ago. The flush along the Commanders neck and the way his eyes were watching hungrily as Sarita oh so innocently took a large sip of her wine. He could swear that he actually saw the Commander shudder a little when her throat moved as she swallowed, her small pink tongue darting out to clean her pillowy lips of a small drop of wine.

He looked rather in awe of the Inquisitor. Not an uncommon reaction to people around Sarita and definitely not an uncommon reaction for the Commander in particular. Bull watched her approvingly as she let out a bright burst of laughter, long raven hair spilling over her shoulders and tattooed cheeks flushing prettily. Bull and Dorian both hid a smirk when Sarita spilled another drop of wine, this time dropping and rolling down the soft curve of her pert breasts.

Bull turned and whispered to Dorian that watching the two of them was giving him ideas. To which the Tevinter mage rolled his eyes and replied mockingly "Andraste's dimples, there really is a first time for everything." The effect was rather lessened by his sliding a hand over Bull's giant muscular thigh.

"Oi Quizzy want a hand cleaning up that wine? Or a tongue?" Sera shouted teasingly and Sarita threw a crumpled napkin at her head that the other elf easily dodged. Sera giggled drunkenly right up until Cullen shockingly pressed his mouth to swell of creamy flesh and kissed away the wine drop causing Sarita to immediately curl her fingers in his hair and several of them to let out appreciative whoops and Sera to mock throwing up.

Cullen leaned forward to whisper something in her ear, his hand rubbing idle circles along her back. She murmured a reply, inaudible to the rest of them amidst the sounds of revelry and she stood, sliding off of his lap.

The Commander stood and bid them all a pleasant evening before he easily scooped Sarita up and flung her over his should to her delighted laughter. Bull chuckled a little as he saw Blackwall stare appreciatively at the view of her curved ass raised in the air as she was carried out of the tavern. Once the door closed Varric offered even odds on whether or not they would make it to their quarters before going at it.

The door closed behind them and Sarita tried to stifle her giggles as Cullen rested a hand on her rear, squeezing lightly. He carried her to the small wall just behind the tavern. He pushed her right up against the wall, pinning her wrists just above her head and kissing her roughly, his teeth biting her bottom lip a little before sliding his tongue in to meet hers. She sighed softly, her heartbeat racing as he ground himself forward against her hip and she felt his full barely clothed erection pressed up against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against him. He released her wrists to that he could support her and she immediately set to work unlacing his breeches. He groaned a little as she pulled him free, desperate to feel all of her.

He pressed rough kisses to her breasts, pausing only as she lined up his cock to her wet and gloriously bare sex. In one sure thrust he pushed forward, spearing and spreading her. She stifled her cry of pleasure by burying her fact in the crook of his neck and he forced himself to stay still until she adjusted to the feel of him. She bit her lip before she started to roll her hips forward, taking in more of him. He was surrounded by her soft and silken warmth, her slight elven frame making her feel wonderfully tight around him.

"Cullen....Cullen, fuck me please...I need you...please..." he set a brutal pace, each thrust pressing her harder against the brick wall and her thighs clenched around his narrow waist, holding him close, as though he would ever want to be anywhere other that buried deep inside of her.

She was so light it was easy to hold her in place with one hand, freeing the other to rub firm circles around her clitoris causing her eyes to flutter and her sex to clench around him even more. "You are so beautiful Sarita. So tight. So perfect. I love you." Words of praise and adoration spilling from him as he rapidly approached his climax but determined to carry her over that edge with him. He pressed his head forward and ran his tongue along the edge of her ear, swirling around the point at the tip before nibbling just on the right side of the divide between pleasure and pain.

If anyone was to walk past the tavern at that moment they would have heard the voice of their Inquisitor crying out to the stars and her gods in ecstasy, words of Elvehn praising her deliciously skilled lover who spilled himself inside her with a roar. Panting for breath they adjusted themselves into looking vaguely presentable once more, pausing every so often to press gentle and adoring kisses to the hands or cheeks or lips of the other.

He rubbed his forehead against hers and her small hands wrapped around him as she smiled contentedly. "I love you ma vhenan."

He smiled softly at her, still not quite believing his good fortune, "I love you too my heart."

They kissed once more, slower, more reverent. When they pulled apart Sarita only just had time to notice the smug smirk that never failed to drive her wild before he scooped her up once more and carried her back to their quarters, more than ready for round two.


End file.
